


Keeping You Safe

by aimarooney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Steve just wants to keep you safe, even when you are too stubborn to realize the dangers
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steven Grant Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Keeping You Safe

‘pack a bag. I will be at your place in 30 minutes’ you read the text a few times. Confused as to what on earth Steve was talking about. You couldn’t just up and go somewhere, and from what you knew, neither could he. 

‘What for?’ You sent back but didn’t get a response. You huffed. You couldn’t decide if you were going to listen to him or just wait to talk to him when he showed up. 

You started to pack a bag, figuring you could always easily unpack it. You assumed you would be back by Monday so you only packed for a few days.

You heard Steve come into your apartment and you quickly stepped out of your room to talk to him. “So where exactly are we going?” You asked immediately. 

Steve gave you a tight smile that worried you. “You are going to stay with Clint’s family for a little while”

“Excuse me?” You furrowed your eyebrows, “I don’t think when I told you we should get away, I meant going to a farm with children and a dog.” 

“I won’t be there” Steve sighed, stepping up to you reaching out to grab your shoulders. You stepped out of his grip angerly. 

“Why exactly am I going to their farm without you?” You asked crossing your arms. 

“I need you to lay low for me for a while.” Steve said softly, keeping his voice calm which only frustrated you more. 

“Lay low?” You huffed, “Steve, we talked about this, I am not hiding out because of your enemies. And I don’t have a while to just go hide in the middle of fucking no where” 

“Stopping arguing with me on this” Steve plead. 

“Well I am going to need more of a reason!” You demanded. Refusing to leave your home and life because Steve was a bit of a worry wart. 

“You’re not safe here!” Steve said firmly raising his voice. 

“I’m a big girl, I can handle myself. I refuse to hide from whatever threat you think there is.” 

“We really don’t have time for this. We got word that a small group from hydra know who you are, and it won’t be long before they know where you work and live and they have every intention of using you against us.” Steve sighed, you suddenly could see the stress in his shoulders, “I just need you to be safe, please go to Clint and Laura’s. Just until I can neutralize this threat.”

You could feel how desperate Steve sounded, causing you to nod. “Okay” You stepped into Steve’s arms and wrapped him in a hug. “Next time, just start with that. Alright. I trust you, but I need a little more reason to just up and leave” 

You feel Steve relax, you pull away enough to give him a kiss, “Thank you, I promised to keep you safe and I will do that no matter what”

“I know, and I love you for that” You smile up at him. 

“I love you too” Steve leans in for another kiss,


End file.
